


Bedhair

by yellowpaintpots



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and they were cell mates, gender neutral reader, gender neutral yn, yancy deserves to be happy, yancy with bedhair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: You're Yancy' cell mate.Itsnjust some early morning softness.
Relationships: Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/You, Yancy/Y/N (A Heist With Markiplier)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Bedhair

**Author's Note:**

> Please ive been thinking about Yancy with Mark's long hair for a while now here you go.
> 
> I haven't written am xReader in a while, but whenever I write them the reader is always gender neutral so... Enjoy.

You wake up before everyone else does. The halls are dead silent, only the occasional snore from neighboring cells or the echoes of the guard's distant footsteps to be heard. You rub the sleep from your eyes and sit up with a yawn.

It's dark, of course. Early mornings in the middle of the winter are just like that. The small window above the cell's desk offers little light and you can see the slowly lightening sky. You hear Yancy shift in the bed below yours.

You try to be as quiet as possible as you slowly climb down the ladder of the bed and move to sit at the desk. There's not a lot you can do while everyone's still asleep. You quietly fold a sheet of paper into a little boat.

Yancy shifts again on his bet and let's out a quiet groan as he sits up. You look up from your paper boat and smile at him. He yawns and stretches his arms as best as he can in the small space before looking over at you.

"Yous been awake long?" He asks.

He doesn't like to keep you waiting. Being alone is never fun. You shake your head. "No, it's okay."

Yancy nods before running a hand through his hair. It sticks up in funny ways and a few bits curl up around his face. He'd been growing it out for a while now and you try your best to hide how much you love it. Of course, it's hard to hide things from Yancy.

"You're staring," He says, softer than before. You notice the accent slip.

"You're pretty," You reply before turning back to your paper boat.

Yancy stays quiet. He thinks about what you said for the rest of the day.


End file.
